Heart Mender
by Sam Petrelli
Summary: When Sam has a vision about a girl in the hospital, things take a turn and Dean isn't sure Sam's going to be alright. Set: Post - Simon Said.
1. Hospital Mischievous

I do not own (but wish I did) the rights of "Supernatural".

This fanfiction is set after "Simon Said"**  
><strong>  
><strong>Fort Way, Indiana<strong>

23 year old Annie Bolton comes skating down the ice of the hockey rink while on her brake away. She breaths and sees her breath but discards it, because she's in a hockey arena. She then feels two hands on her shoulder gripping her tight. Just before she gets to the net, the hands grip her and throw her down backwards on the ice, causing her to hit her head. At that moment she starts having a seizure.  
>"Grab her!"<br>"Help her!" some of the coaches and players call out.

**Supernatural  
><strong>  
>Sam and Dean are sitting at a booth at a restaurant talking.<p>

"So have you checked the paper for a job yet?" Dean says setting down two cups of coffee.

"No not yet." Sam says holding his head as a migraine starts to settle in his head.

"So how do you think Andy is doing?" Dean says looking genuinely concerned.

"If you ask me, I'm sure he's doing fine" Sam says with a hint a agony in his voice.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asks sliding over to Sam's side of the table.

"My head!" Sam cries out in agony as he hangs his head over the table.

"Sammy, you stay with me, you hear?" Dean says as Sam grunts in agony. Dean's voice begins to fade as Sam begins to have a vision.

He sees a girl in a hospital bed in a coma. The machines are working fine until all of a sudden they start to get unplugged by an invisible force. At that moment she starts to have a heart attack and lunge failure. The nurses and doctors run in and try everything, but she dies. The voices fade and Dean's voice starts to fade back.

"Sammy? Sammy, are you with me?" Dean says looking horrifically concerned about Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks knowing the answer, just hopping he's wrong.

"A vision, a extremely more painful vision." Sam says rubbing his head with a pained look on his face.

"Already? What did you see?" Dean says curiously concerned.

"A girl. That girl!" Sam says pointing to picture in the paper.

"23 year old Annie Bolton was playing hockey when she slipped backwards smacking her head off the ice. The incident caused her to have a seizure and she then slipped into a coma. She was taken to Luthern Hospital in Fort Way Indiana. So what happened in the vision?" Dean says leaning into Sam.

"Well, all the machine was fine, until something started unplugging the machinery... and, well you know the rest." Sam says 'morningly'

"Yay, but why her? It doesn't make any sense." Dean says annoyingly.

"Well, so far she fits the profile; she's 23, maybe we should go just to keep her safe." Sam says using his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"That's a good plan and all, except we have no idea what were dealing with." Dean says all cocky-like.

"Dean, just think, what thing do we know that's; invisible, moves things, causes harm to people and doesn't stay in one place?" Sam asks questioningly. Dean gives a thinking face, a realization face and then an "oh shit" expression once he realizes the answer.

"A poltergeist..." Dean whispers in shock.

**I know that this chapter isn't very interesting so far, but it will pick up soon. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you and I'm already on my way of writing the next chapter. What will happen? Will Sam and Dean save the girl and get rid of the poltergeist? Hmmm… we will find out!**


	2. Mender

**In the car Sam and Dean are silently driving while listenging to** _Rush: Faithless (How suting). _**Sam has an agraveted look on his face.**

"**Are we ever going to talk about how freaked to hell you really are about this whole vision/demon thing. You know what all this means."**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about… Are you hungry, I'm starving."**

"**Dean stop changing the subject. The vision was probably the strongest yet, that means were getting closer to the demon, which means we have to be ready for whatever is coming our way."**

"**Dude, what are you so worried about?"**

**"It's just... this could mean something and you're brushing it off and...**

**"Hey... you know the rules, no chick flick moments. Besides, we've got to focus on saving this girl and making the hex bags. Why don't you get started?"**

**"Fine, just keep your eye on the road." Sam says with a frustrated and upset look on his face.**

**Hospital**

**Sam walks up to the desk.**

**"Hi, could you please tell me which room is Annie Bolton's. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. We're old friends with Annie, and when we heard the news, well we came straight here." Sam says giving his biggest and cutest puppy dog eyes.**

"**Very well, it's… Room 10 on the ICU Floor."**

**Sam and Dean walk over to the elevator and get in the empty elevator. The doors close, and they start to go up the shaft. They are almost at their requested floor.**

"**You got the hex bags?" Dean asks right before the elevator stops moving.**

"**Damn it, it's already starting to happen. We have to hurry." Sam shouts as he try to pry open the elevator and shaft doors to the requested floor. Sam squirms threw the opening and runs leaving Dean behind.**

"**Sam, wait. You can't fight this thing alone! Sam!" Dean screams as Sam slowly gets smaller running down the hall checking every room.**

**Sam arrives at the room with Annie in it. Sam runs in as the poltergeist is unplugging cords. Sam tries to place all the hex bags, but at the moment he goes to place the last one it throws him into the wall, giving him a gash down his hand. Sam screams in pain and Dean comes around the corner.**

"**The… the… hex bags…" Sam manages to stammer out of his mouth as the thing grabs him and throws him to the ground. Dean runs over and puts the hex bag into the last spot, and at that moment the presence of the poltergeist is gone. Dean goes over and helps Sam up off the ground.**

"**Sammy, look what happens when you rush into things… you become head strong, and you don't think about the big picture." Dean says with a smirk. Sam turns around and realises that the poltergeist pulled some of the plugs and he goes rushing over to her. **

"**Annie, you've got to wake up now! Please don't leave us. I have to save you, I won't become a killer." Sam says as he puts his hands on both sides of her face as though he was cradling a baby. Dean hears what Sam says and is a little shocked, and thinks to himself "Does he really think he could turn into a monster?". All of a sudden Annie opens her eyes and takes a big cough. Sam looks over at Dean with tears streaming down his cheek, and Dean notices… "Sam, look at your hand!" Sam gash on his hand starts to rapidly heal in front of his eyes. He looks over at Annie whose face is healing as well. Annie takes off the oxygen mask and huddles at the top of her bed.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Annie says with a scared and confused look on her face.**

"**Don't panic, were not going to hurt you. I'm…" Sam says before being interrupted by Annie by mimicking him by "cradling" his face. At that moment her eyes slam shut and she looks as though she's downloading information and opens her eyes.**

"**You're Sam Winchester, born May 2****nd**** 1983. Your parents were John and Marry Winchester and that's your brother Dean Winchester, born January 14 1979. You came here to stop a poltergeist from killing me and you two hunt the supernatural for a living."**

**Dean with a shocked, surprised and confused look on his face can only think to say "Sonofabitch."**


	3. Forgotten Memories

"**Sam, can I have a word with you." Dean says dragging Sam out the door.**

"**Sam what are you thinking, she's a demon… we want them dead, they want us dead. It's as simple as that!" Dean says with a look of worry on his face.**

"**Dean, she not a demon. I think she's like me…" Sam says with a smile of excitement.**

"**You mean like the whole…** _I saw you die, I can make you do whatever I want _**psychic thing?" Dean asks trying to make light of the subject, even though he's scared to hell.**

"**Yeah, that" Sam confirms with an annoyed look on his face.**

"**I'm going to go talk to her, and no psychic jokes. Okay?" Sam says looking at Dean with a serious look on his face.**

"**Fine, I'll just chop out my tongue and had it to you on a platter. How does that sound?" Dean says with a sarcastic annoyed look on his face.**

"**Very funny, but I'm serious." Sam says as they walk back into Annie's room.**

"**Annie, you might think I'm crazy, but I think you're like me." **

**"You mean a psychic?" She asks with innocent and curious look on his face.**

**"Ya, exactly. So, Annie your abilities started about a year ago? You started being able to do impossible things, things you didn't think were possible?" Sam says with the cutest most comforting puppy dog eyes.**

**"Ya, how did you know that? Is that when your abilities started? What abilities do you have?" Annie asks as though she's relieved she's not the only one.**

**"I'm going down to the cafeteria, you want to come Sammy? Sammy?" Dean asks as Sam talks to Annie and doesn't respond. Dean leaves with an aggravated look on his face.**

**"Well my ability is to be able to see how people die, and sometimes I'm able to save people, like you. So, what's your story?" Sam asks with the most sensitivity knowing that it might not be the nicest story. **

"**Well, like you said, it was about a year ago… I was walking home at night and some guy started following me. He eventually caught up to me and jumped me, but at the very moment I touched his face and all this information and memories about him started to flow right before my eyes. All the people he killed and jumped, even his name. The next day I went to the police and they eventually caught him. But this healing thing is all new to me." She says with a bit of sadness in her eyes.**

"**Maybe it's because where both psychic, maybe it magnified your ability and transferred it to me as well." Sam said with a look of discovery and overwhelm. **

"**I don't know, but there's something about your eyes I just can't resist…"Annie says as she leans in and her and Sam kiss. At that moment Dean comes around the corner to see them kissing. Sam all of a sudden gets a look of pain on his face and he collapses on the floor. Annie screams and Dean runs over to Sam.**

"**Sam! Sammy! Come on man, this isn't funny! Sam!" Dean screams hoping Sam can hear him. Some nurses come over and take him to one of the rooms on a gurney. Dean walks with them all the way to the other room and doesn't leave his side for the whole day.**


	4. Finding Ways To Break Us

**Sam wakes up in the middle of a street. As he gets up a car comes right at him. He tries to get out of the way but it goes right through him. Sam starts freaking out and swearing.**

"**What the hell is going on? Am I dead? No wait, I remember being in the hospital with Annie. Then she kissed me and I collapsed. Then I woke up here. Maybe, when we kissed my ability was amplified, what if instead of having a vision while I'm awake I'm having it as a "nightmare" because it's so strong. So, if I find who I'm supposed to save, maybe I can wake up." Sam says as he leaves the street with a confidant look on his face.**

"**Damn it, where do I start?" Sam says looking around.**

"**I know it, I'll find Dean." Sam says getting his phone. Sam dials Dean's cell number and it starts ringing.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Dean, it's Sam. Where are…"**

"**Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?"**

"**Damn it, he can't hear me. Guess I'll have to find him myself. I'll go to the nearest motel." Sam says hanging up the phone and heading to the nearest motel.**

**When he gets to the "Travel Inn" he goes to the room they always stay at and opens the door. At the moment Sam walks into the room, the other Sam walks in and they both spot a note and check it out. It reads: **If you ever want to see Dean or Annie come to the alleyway on Spring Edge Avenue. Sign Yellow Eyed Demon. **Sam and Sam both walk out and go to the Impala and Sam drives over to Spring Edge Avenue.**

**Dean is sitting there watching and listening to the hospital machines beep and make all sort of noises. Annie walks into the room with a look of concern on her face. Dean looks over at her and runs over and grabs her by the throat and puts her up against the wall, choking her.**

"**What the hell did you do to Sam?" Dean screams at her as she gasps for air. Annie stammers something out and Dean lets go of her and she falls to the floor gasping for air.**

"**I have a theory but I could be wrong. Me and Sam were talking about since we're both psychic, we amplified my powers and transferred them, hence the healing. So what if, when we kissed I amplified his ability, his visions, and since it's so powerful it knocked him out, essentially becoming what they were before, nightmares. The only way he's going to wake up is by himself." Annie says giving Sam a lost look.**

**Both Sam's arrive at the alleyway and get out of the car. Sam follows other Sam and then he notices the Yellow Eyed Demon standing beside Annie and Dean holding a gun.**

"**So Sammy, you got my letter, that's good." The Yellow Eyed Demon says with a smile.**

"**So, let's begin the game." He hands other Sam the gun.**

"**You're going to have to make a choice, either the cute love of your life Annie or your over-protective big bro. Oh, and if you don't chose, then I'll just kill them both. So Sam, who gets to live, it's up to you." The Yellow Eyed Demon says smiling. Sam picks up the gun and first aims it at Dean.**

"**Nice choice, the one person who always held you back and who is scared of what your becoming." The Yellow Eyed Demon says chuckling. Sam then turns the gun towards Annie.**

"**Oh, what a turn of events, the girl you just met, yet know is the best girlfriend since Jessica, sorry Sam, I had to." The Yellow Eyed Demon says "trying" to look innocent.**

"**I'm sorry Dean!" Sam says turning the gun towards Dean and shooting him. Sam breaks into hysterics as his own words echo through his head. "Right circumstance, everyone's capable of murder, everyone. You know, maybe that's what the Demons doing, pushing us, finding ways to break us." At that moment all of a sudden the world started to spin and go black.**

**Dean is sitting there watching Sam, when all of a sudden his eyes fly open and he gasps for air.**

"**Sam! Sammy! Damn it's good to see you." Dean says running over to him. The picture of killing Dean echos through his head.**

"**I'm sorry Dean." Sam repeats over and over again.**

"**Sammy you okay?" Dean asks with a look of concern on his face.**

"**I'm sorry Dean" Sam repeats with a look of shock and guilt on his face.**

"**Sammy! Sammy!"**


	5. Sam's Guilt

After Dean signs Sam and Annie out, he walks out to them both standing there not saying anything.

"Has he said?" Dean asks hopefully.

"Just that he's sorry, but not what he's sorry for. Also he said a few times something like 'Right circumstance, everyone's capable of murder, everyone. Maybe that's what the Demons doing, pushing us, finding ways to break us.' is he talking about the demon that killed your mother? The one that's hunting us?" Annie says worryingly and nervously.

"I'm afraid so." Dean says sincerely. At that moment Sam starts talking to himself and says " ways to break us. Murder. Killer. No Sympathy. I'm sorry Dean" he says collapsing to the ground in hysterics.

Dean runs over to Sam. "Sam, the only way I can help you is if you tell me what you're beating yourself up about. It was your vision, wasn't it? Sam you taught me one thing, the future isn't set in stone and we're making it up as we go. Whatever you did, it's not your fault and you haven't done it yet." Dean says as tears stream down both their cheeks.

"It's entirely my fault, I'm a killer. I didn't even blink." Sam says in hysterics.

"You're not a killer; you're the most generous, kind-hearted person I've ever known. Please Sam, tell me what's going on in your head. I need you to focus!" Dean screams as he shakes Sam.

**FLASHBACK**

**Vision**

"I'm sorry Dean!" He's says as he turns the gun towards Dean.

**Hospital**

"This healing thing is all new to me." Annie says with excitement in her eyes.

**PRESENT TIME**

Sam gives Dean a look as though snapping out of a daze and gives him a look of sadness that suggests he's asking him not to judge.

"Now, tell me what happened. I swear I won't judge." Dean says as he looks at Sam with comfort in his eyes.

Sam gives Dean a nod of agreement and gets up and starts explains everything to Annie and Dean. 

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

"... and then I turned to you and said 'I'm sorry Dean' and... ppppuuu... pulled the trigger." Sam says tearing up and choking on his words.

"It couldn't have been you; it just doesn't sound like you." Dean says determined Sam wouldn't do something like that.

"If you're quite done kidding yourself, can leave this town." Sam says giving a frustrated and doubtful look.

"Ya, I guess we can. Look, Annie, I'm sorry we have to go right now but…" Dean says as he watches Annie go over to Sam and touch and cradle his face. She then gives a confused look on her face and Sam nods his head and she nods back.

"Actually, if it isn't too much trouble, me and Sam were hoping I could tag along, learn a few things to protect myself, because lets face it… that demon is still out there." She says kissing Sam on lips reluctantly before Sam pulls her right in.

"All right little brother, you go for it." Dean thinks happily.

**AT ANOTHER MOTEL**

Dean, Annie and Sam haul all the necessary equipment into the motel. Sam starts drawing devils traps in a few inconspicuous places. Sam walks over to Dean and starts whispering things to him.

"Dean, what is the demon finds us. She's not ready. We need to start training now. I'll go out to a forest and teach her. You get this place secure." Sam says with nervousness in his voice.

"Okay, but be careful, I don't want that sonofabitch getting you to." Dean says with seriousness in his voice. Sam goes over and grabs his things, tells Annie what they're doing and kisses her as they head out the door.

**SOME FOREST**

Annie and Sam have been practising shooting targets with shotguns, while Sam "adjusts her posture" once and a while.

"Do you smell sulfur?" Annie asks as the electronics start flickering and turning off and on.

"Oh no." Sam says as he starts cursing under his breath. At that moment black smoke engulfs the area of the forest they're standing in and disappears just as quickly. Sam opens his eyes to notice that Annie is gone. He then thinks back to his vision…

"It's going to go after Dean next!" Sam says as he grabs everything quickly and runs and gets into the Impala. Sam drives as though a life depended on it, which it sort of did. Sam flung open the motel door to find what looked like an ambushed room with no sign of Dean any ware. Sam began thinking about his vision how badly this could end.


	6. Sam's Choice

Sam walks into the motel room swearing under his breath. He walks over to a piece of paper with something written on it. 'If you ever want to see Dean or Annie come to the alleyway on Spring Edge Avenue. Sign Yellow Eyed Demon.' Sam swears a couple of times and turns over the table in his fit of rage. He breaks down and sheds a few tears knowing what will happen next.

After a few minutes he gets up and wipes away the tears.

"Okay. Dean I'm coming." Sam says grabbing the keys and walking out the door and closing. Sam drives the Impala over to the alleyway and parking right near it. He gets out and has a expressing of pure doubt and guilt. He walks into the alleyway which looks all too familiar.

Sam walks down the alleyway and notices the Yellow Eyed Demon standing beside Annie and Dean with a gun. Just like my vision Sam thinks to himself.

"So Sammy, you got my letter, that's good." The Yellow Eyed Demon says with a smile.

"So, let's begin the game." He hands Sam the gun.

"You're going to have to make a choice, either the cute love of your life Annie or your over-protective big bro. Oh, and if you don't chose, then I'll just kill them both. So Sam, who gets to live, it's up to you." The Yellow Eyed Demon says smiling. Sam picks up the gun and first aims it at Dean, with his hands shacking in insecurity.

"Nice choice, the one person who always held you back and who is scared of what you're becoming." The Yellow Eyed Demon says chuckling. Sam then turns the gun towards Annie with his hands trembling.

"Oh, what a turn of events, the girl you just met, yet know is the best girlfriend since Jessica, sorry Sam, I had to." The Yellow Eyed Demon says "trying" to look innocent.

"I'm sorry Dean!" Sam says turning the gun towards Dean and at the very last second points it at his own head and pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the head. Annie screams in terror and Dean just looks in horror recalling how many psychics had the same end as his bother. (Max Miller and Ansem Weems.)

"Well, that's too bad. Guess he wasn't strong enough." The Yellow Eyed Demon says with a fake sympathy expression. The Yellow Eyed Demon chuckles and disappears as black smoke. Dean runs over tears in his eyes and cry's Sam's name.

"You stupid Sonofabitch. How could you do this?" Dean says with a sad, aggravated tone in his voice. Annie just walks over with a blank expression, and then an expression of realisation.

Sorry this Chapter is soo short, ran out of ideas. Don't worry I'll think up the rest tomorrow.


	7. Sam's Plan

Dean cradles Sam in his arms and looks up at Annie with a look of comic relief on her face.

"What, do you think this is funny? I thought you loved him." Dean says with an angry and teary expression.

"No, of course not. It's just you don't know." Annie says with another smile.

"Know what?" Dean says curiously.

"This was Sam's plan ever since we were at the hospital and he gave me that look of agreement. He "showed" me his plan through a vision. When I grabbed his face and he nodded back at me. This was his plan all along." Annie says joyfully.

"What, to get himself killed?" Dean says with a look of pure shock on his face.

"No, to save all of our lives." Annie says walking over to Sam and kneeling beside Dean and Sam. She asks him to lay Sam down and Dean does it hesitantly. She closes her eyes as a tear falls down her cheek and she kisses him. Seconds later Sam's eyes fly open and he gasps for air. He sits up and holds his head with a slight pained expression on his face.

"Does anybody have an aspirin?" Sam asks jokingly, smiling and hugging Annie. Dean walks over and looks at Sam with a look of relief and surprise.

"What the hell were you thinking? Your plan could have not worked and you'd be dead." Dean says with an angry look as he helps Sam off the ground and then punches him in the jaw.

"I had to try something. I couldn't kill anyone, I just couldn't do it. I had to save you, to change my destiny. To show everyone that The Yellow Eyed Demon can't turn me into a killer no matter what circumstance." Sam says with guilt in his eyes.

"Who are you taking about? Sam… the only one that's deciding your destiny is you. There's no one that believes you're a murderer… who do you have to prove it to?" Dean says shouting with disbelief on his face.

"Me… I have to prove to myself that I won't kill anyone and I won't change, that I won't become a monster. I have to save as many people as I can. I have to; otherwise I'm no better than any of the other psychics." Sam says pulling Annie close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Sammy… you'll never change… never. Not as long as I'm still breathing and able to stand by your side guns ablazin'." Dean says to himself with a sigh.

"Look Annie I've put you in enough trouble just by introducing you to this life. If this doesn't work.. I'm sorry." Sam says kissing her and then placing his hands on her temple and closing his, as though he were concentrating. Annie closes her eyes as a tear streams down her cheek and she opens her eyes. She looks at Sam and Dean with a confused look on her face and asks Sam a question.

"Excuse me… where am I?" She asks distancing herself.

"You're in an alleyway… I found you here and.." Sam says comely before Annie interrupts him with a look of disgust on her face.

"You creep. Stay away from me!" She says leaving the alleyway and Sam filled with more sadness then he ever felt. More than when Jess died or whenever he thinks of his Mom, or his Dad. Dean walks over to him with a comforting look on his face, for he knows just how bad his brother is probably feeling.

"Dude, just remember she loves… she just doesn't know it. Hey, you did the right thing." Dean says comfortingly as he squeezing Sam's shoulder and Sam wipes a tear off his cheek and takes a breath before he says something.

"You know I'm telling myself I did.. but I'm not so sure." Sam says as he walks away, head hanging and filled with grief.


End file.
